Dettankarmen
thumb|136px|Przed walką widać tylko lewitującą głowę/maskę Dettankarmena Dettankarmen jest finałowym bossem w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka i bossem w grze Patapon 3. Opis Dettankarmen jest gigantycznym, przepotężnym demonem, przywołanym do świata Pataponów. Tak samo jak inne demony pragnie tylko i wyłącznie zniszczenia świata. Jednak spośród innych demonów wyróżnia się niezwykłą siłą... Jego potężniejszym krewnym jest Zuttankarmen. Prawdopodobnie też spokrewniony jest z Fenrirami, potwory te przypominają go z wyglądu i mocy.thumb|Dettankarmen w formie Normalnej Wygląd i cechy formy Jest bossem zmiennokształtnym, posiada trzy formy: Zwykłą, Bestii i Szamana. Swoje formy zmienia po wprowadzeniu go w Zachwianie lub po utracie znaczącej ilości Zdrowia. Każda forma zmienia nie tylko wygląd, ale i sztukę walki. Forma Normalna W tej formie Dettankarmen się przed nami pojawia, jego głowa zlatuje z góry i pojawia się przy niej ciało. Nie atakuje nas, tylko stoi i dyszy, aż otrzyma lekkie obrażenia, po czym zmienia się w Bestię.thumb|Dettankarmen w formie Bestii Forma Bestii Bestia to podstawowa forma Dettankarmena zdolna do ataku. Postawą przypomina psa, ma wielką i długą paszczę z wywalonym językiem oraz oczyma, doczepioną cieńką, kolczastą szyją do olbrzymiego, włochatego tułowia z czterema łapami. Jego zad jest zaskakująco mały, jeszcze mniejszy niż łeb. Z cielska wyrastają długie, zagięte wprzód kolce i długie włosy. Ataki tej formy są najgroźniejsze.thumb|Dettankarmen w formie Szamana Forma Szamana Ma on przygarbioną postawę, wielką głowę z olbrzymim okiem jak cyklop, oraz rogami. Z tułowia wystają dwie łapy ze szponami, w jednej trzyma pochodnię, świecącą niebieskim płomieniem. Poniżej znajduje się dół tułowia (a także dolna szczęka) z ogonem, jęzorem, oraz dwoma nogami, którymi Dettankarmen człapie do swojego celu. Nazywany jest też formą Cyklopa. W tej formie wymierza mniej ataków, jeden jest łatwy do uniknięcia, a drugi potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczny.thumb|Dettankarmen w Pałacu Patapole Historia W obu grach Dettankarmen jest bossem fabularnym (w dwójce ostatnim w fabule, ale też nie ostatecznym). Patapon 2 thumb|Dettankarmen w Masywie Nieugiętości ze znakiem Arcybiesa na zadzieGdy pokonana została brama Sokshi, logiczne stało się, że Karmeni już przegrali z Pataponami. Wódz Karmenów, Ormen Karmen, nie mógł dopuścić, by wrogie plemię odnalazło swój raj. Postanowił skorzystać z pomocy demonów, z którymi już od dawna przyjaźniło się jego plemię. Zaczął przywoływać bronie i potwory z Zaświatów, jednak to niewiele dało. W końcu postanowił przywołać najpotężniejszego możliwego demona, który mógł zniszczyć cały świat. Zdecydował się uwolnić go tylko, gdy sam zginie. Demon miał spełnić swe marzenia i zniszczyć przy tym Pataponów razem z resztą świata. Musimy powstrzymać go w misji "The Downfall of the Patapons", która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "The Great Cursed Dettankarmen". Rozstrzygająca bitwa toczy się w miejscu stworzenia Pataponów; Pałacu Patapole. thumb|Statua Dettankarmena - bestii Patapon 3 thumb|left|Statua Dettankarmena - CyklopaW "Patapon 3" Dettankarmen przybywa z Zaświatów, by bronić Arcybiesa Nieugiętości, jest to efekt przymierza Arcybiesów z Czarnym Hoshiponem. Możliwe też, że Arcybies jeszcze przed zawarciem sojuszu przywołał to monstrum. Demon, czekając na Pataponów ukrył się na trzecim piętrze Złego Masywu Nieugiętości. Gdy przybył Uberheros, Arcybies połączył się z demonem, który stał się jego medium. Tym samym przejął siły Arcybiesa i oddał mu swe ciało. Z tym demonem musimy się zmierzyć w misji "Arcybies Nieugiętości", której nie da się powtórzyć. thumb|Bitewne Jajo DettankarmenaPonadto, w Kryjówce można postawić statuę przedstawiającą owego demona w formie Bestii lub Cyklopa. Obie można kupić u Srebrnego Hoshipona. Łupy Podczas gdy większość bossów w dwójce przy Zachwianiu i śmierci wyrzuca różne materiały, Dettankarmen wyrzuca niewiele przedmiotów, a zamiast nich Ka-Ching. Otrzymujemy też jego Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg), a także przedmiot, odblokowujący starcie z jeszcze potężniejszym demonem: jego krewniakiem Zuttankarmenem. Ponadto możemy też zdobyć sprzęt rzadkiego rodzaju. W trójce wyrzuca tylko jeden przedmiot. Patapon 2 *'Ka-Ching' *(Tylko raz) Jajo Dettankarmena poziomu 1 '(ang. ''Dettankarmen Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki' (ang. ''Giant Equipment, broń lub zbroja) *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang.'' Ancient Equipment'', broń lub zbroja) *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Niebiański (ang. Heaven Equipment, broń lub zbroja) *(Tylko raz, na poziomie trzecim) Szara Tęcza (ang. Grey Rainbow, przedmiot odblokowujący walkę z bossem) Patapon 3 *'Klucz' Taktyka *W "Patapon 2" jest bossem bardzo trudnym do pokonania, szybkim i wytrzymałym. W "Patapon 3" jest zaskakująco słaby i łatwy do pokonania. thumb|Śmierć Dettankarmena **(W dwójce) Posiada dużą wytrzymałość, zaś swymi atakami potrafi zmasakrować Naszą armię, w tym bez trudu zabić Hatapona. **Jest bossem koncentrującym siły na ataku, zatem unikanie jego ciosów jest ważne. *W przeciwieństwie do innych bossów nigdy nie widać jak chodzi, zawsze zręcznie i szybko skacze, nawet na małe odległości. Dettankarmen jest bossem bardzo mobilnym.thumb|Dettankarmen piekący złapaną ofiarę **Warto zatem zabrać szybkie jednostki. *Posiada niską odporność na Podpalenie, za to bardzo trudno go Zamrozić. *W dwójce atakuje dużo szybciej niż inni bossowie, za to w trójce Dettankarmen zanim wpadnie w Szał, jest równie powolny co pozostali. *Do walki z nim warto zabrać zbroje i Rarepony po prostu zmniejszające otrzymane obrażenia, a do ataku broń wprowadzającą w Zachwianie (co zmusi go do częstej zmiany form) i zadającą duże obrażenia. **Warto też nastawić się w pełni ofensywnie, a potem skrupulatnie unikać ataków. *W trójce został określony jako Demon, zatem bronie zwiększające obrażenia przeciw tym stworom (np. rękawica Chosana czy długi róg Dźwiękowy Demonotłuk) działają też na niego. *Unik przed atakiem pazurami należy wykonać, gdy stanie na dwóch łapach, a nie kiedy zacznie wycofywać się do tyłu. *Gdy pozostanie mu mało Zdrowia zacznie charakterystycznie pochylać się, przymykać oczy i dyszeć. *Nastawienie się na Zachwianie jest ważne od jego poziomu 10, ponieważ zaczyna wówczas atakować meteorami, co można przerwać tylko Zachwianiem demonem. Ataki i umiejetności Szał (Umiejętność bierna obu bitewnych form wyłącznie w "Patapon 3")thumb|Dettankarmen traci siły (w [[Patapon 3 tym zachowaniem zaczyna się Szał)]] Po utracie około połowy zdrowia Dettankarmen zrobi smutną, bezsilną minę i przestanie przygotowywać ataki, czyli atakuje z zaskoczenia. Nie mamy przez to czasu na reakcję, ale w Szale demon zadaje niższe obrażenia, przez co bardzo słabnie i polega wyłącznie na Efektach Statusu. Forma Bestii W tej formie jego ataki są najbardziej destrukcyjne, brak unikania ich może się skończyć tragicznie.thumb|Dettankarmen atakuje Usypiającym zionięciem (po prawej przygotowania) Usypiające Zionięcie Dettankarmen odchyli się do tyłu, pochyli łeb, po czym zionie z paszczy dymem, który nie zadaje żadnych obrażeń, ale potężnie Usypia, w trójce równie silnie Zatruwa. Tego ataku należy uniknąć poprzez piosenkę DonDon, lub zaraz po ataku zagrać DonChaka. PonPata nic nie da, ChakaChaka też.thumb|Dettankarmen szykuje się do Pożarcia Pożarcie Dettankarmen przyczai się jak do skoku, zacznie kłapać paszczą i machać ogonem, a następnie wypchnie łeb do przodu i pożera tylu żołnierzy, ilu złapie. Ten atak nie zadaje obrażeń, śmierć jest automatyczna, niezależnie jak wytrzymała jest jednostka. (Może Nam zeżreć całą armię, jeśli ta jest ściśnięta w grupie. Heros i Uberheros już nie odradzają się po pożarciu.) Należy tego ataku unikać poprzez DonDon lub PonPata. ChakaChaka nic nie da. Tego ataku często używa po Usypiającym Zionięciu. Jest to jedyny groźny atak tej bestii w trójce. frame|Drapnięcie Drapnięcie Dettankarmen kilka razy skoczy do tyłu, po czym znów (jednym dalekim skokiem) do Nas przyskoczy, stanie na tylnych łapach, a następnie gwałtownie drapnie przed siebie pazurami, zadając ogromne obrażenia (w trójce średnie, ponadto Zatruje) i wprowadzajac w Zachwianie. Należy unikać tego ataku poprzez PonPata. ChakaChaka tylko trochę zmniejszy obrażenia, a DonDon nic nie da. W trójce ten atak jest groźny tylko dla najsłabszych jednostek. Forma Szamana W dwójce w tej formie posiada tylko jeden atak, dopiero po kilkakrotnym pokonaniu go zyskuje mozliwość Tańczenia. W trójce od razu dysponuje wszystkimi.thumb|Dettankarmen szykuje się do Schwytania i Pożarcia (po prawej próba złapania) Schwytanie i pożarcie Demon pochyli się nad Pataponami, otwierając szeroko ogromne oko i porwie jednego z żołnierzy, upiecze go w pochodni i pożre, zabijając od razu. Ten atak jest szybki, dlatego unik trzeba zrobić, kiedy Demon znajdzie się blisko Pataponów, a nie kiedy Demon pochyli się nad Pataponami. Heros i Uberheros już się nie odrodzą. Należy unikać poprzez PonPata lub DonDon, ChakaChaka nic nie da. Złapanego można uratować, wprowadzając bestię w Zachwianie. thumb|Dettankarmen podczas Tańca Meteorów (różne kroki, po lewej efekt) Taniec meteorów (Atak w "Patapon 2" wykonywany od poziomu 10) Dettankarmen zacznie dziwacznie, rytmicznie tańczyć, podnosząc i opuszaczając rytmicznie nogi, a na koniec wygnie się, podniesie łapę oraz otworzy szeroko oko. Zaraz potem kontynuuje taniec, a na głowy Naszych jednostek zaczną spadać meteory. Pojedynczy meteor zadaje średnie obrażenia, Podpala i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Tego ataku praktycznie nie da się uniknąć, można grać ChakaChaka, ale to jedynie zmniejszy obrażenia. Ten atak trwa nieustannie. Można go zakończyć, wprowadzając demona w Zachwianie. Ciekawostki *Motyw zmieniania form i stylu walki pochodzi od Gorla, czyli poprzedniego finałowego bossa z serii gier. *Animacja meteorów zsyłanych poprzez taniec wygląda identycznie jak Tryb Herosa Mahopona i meteory zsyłane przez królową Kharmę w Patapon. **W "Patapon 3" animacja meteorów została zmieniona- i wygląda jak Tryb Herosa Oohoroca, który de facto działa identycznie co Mahopona. *Wiele wskazuje na to, że był za życia władcą Karmenów i pośmiertnie został demonem. Ormen Karmen był z kolei jego następcą. **Zuttankarmen to ten sam demon, tylko jego drugie wcielenie. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Bossowie Ostateczni